Dans la mélodie des cieux
by xHeaarts
Summary: Chaque note, chaque arpège, s'enchaîne, s'envole, emportent l'âme et l'illumine. Dans le Néant, la Lumière, le Jour et la Nuit. Au plus haut d'une montagne de feu, au coeur des Abysses, au sein des cieux ou bien entouré d'une profonde forêt, elles sont partout. OS 2 : L'histoire telle que la raconte les hommes.
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir !

Ceci est un recueil de drabbles et d'OS. Voilà, le décor est planté. Salut !

...

Non, j'blague. Oui, il y aura des petits textes, mais promis il y aura plus d'explications hein ! Donc celui d'aujourd'hui parle de Skull Kid et Link. Ils ont un but commun, tous les deux, et toutes les vidéos qui sont sorties ces derniers temps me l'ont rappelées, comme un bon coup de poing. Alors voilà, il fallait que je tapote sur mon clavier. En espérant que vous aimerez, et que vous partagerai votre avis avec moi :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Genre :<span>** Angst

**Personnage :** Link et Skull Kid

**Période :** Fin de Majora's Mask

**NdA :** Tic-Tac

* * *

><p><em>"Heh heh... Merci... Tu es gentil... Hum... Je peux te poser... Une question ? Le bon choix... Quel est-il ? Je veux dire... Si tu fais le bon choix... Est-ce que tous... Le monde sera vraiment... Heureux ?" <em>**Enfant de la Lune**

* * *

><p>Tic Tac.<p>

Le temps file, inlassablement, et moi je reste là, plongé dans tes yeux, plongé dans ta mélancolie. J'entends tes larmes, elles dévalent tes joues pour sombrer vers le sol, dans un fracas assourdissant. Ce bruit là fait mal, il m'enveloppe et me déchire de part en part. De tristesse ou de douleur, je ne saurais dire. Mais je les vois, je les entends, et je me moque des mots, me moque des actes, ne me fie qu'au regard.

Tic Tac.

Je ne vois qu'un enfant face à moi, perdu dans les profondeurs des bois, seul et désespéré. Je ne vois qu'un enfant éperdu d'amour, souhaitant rire par-dessus tout, et ne trouvant que les farces pour seules compagnes. Je ne vois qu'un enfant perdu dans sa solitude, tentant d'appeler à l'aide, ne s'attirant que la haine. Ce que je vois dans cet enfant, c'est moi. Un enfant sans fée, sans amie à qui parlait des tracas de la vie.

Tic Tac.

Moi aussi je cherche cette amie. Et je ne la trouve pas. Je l'attends derrière chaque brin d'herbe, chaque pierre, dans chacune des rivières que je croise. Je prie vers le ciel son retour. Mais rien. Je suis seul, moi aussi. J'entends tes larmes, et tes appelles de détresses, enfant des bois. J'en oublie la Lune, qui nous regarde de toute sa haine, elle ne m'effraie plus. Il n'y a que toi et ta solitude, et ma main tendu vers les tiennes.

Tic Tac.

Les notes s'enchaînent et résonne l'appel. Ils sont là, tous les quatre, eux aussi te tendent la main. Il n'y a plus que ce masque entre eux et toi, entre vous et vos rires, entre vous et le monde. C'est Majora qui retient l'enfant perdu dans les bois, et toi qui te caches derrière lui, n'osant lever les yeux vers le ciel, vers quatre amis qui t'attendent et te cherchent.

Tic Tac.

Tic Tac.

Tic… Tac.

… Tac.

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu !<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir !

Ce drabble/OS fait suite à une replongée dans l'histoire de Skyward Sword. Pas mal de vidéos d'ailleurs... Alors j'ai voulu faire un mixte entre Ocarina of Time et Skyward Sword. Deux bouts d'une histoire qu'on ne connaît pas très bien. Et je pense que je vais vous perdre si je parle encore de cette façon plus longtemps, alors je vous laisse à la lecture !

Bonne lecture, et merci pour les reviews !

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>L'histoire telle que la raconte les hommes<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Il était une fois - si ce n'est il fut un temps -, un guerrier se battant pour une Déesse. Il lui avait fait don de sa vie, et elle avait juré de chérir ce présent comme s'il s'agissait de la sienne. Le guerrier s'était confronté aux ennemis de la Déesse, bravement, et les avait terrassés. Jour après jour, il se dressait entre eux et sa maîtresse, sans jamais faillir. Il ne s'était jamais retourné, n'avait jamais posé le genou à terre. Il s'était fièrement battu, venant à bout de la moindre menace, vouant sa vie à la sienne. Quand elle disparaissait, il la retrouvait, quand elle souffrait, il la soignait. Quand elle l'appelait à l'aide, il répondait. Et lorsque, couvert de sang, il lui arrivait de se reposait, elle lui offrait ses bras, pour qu'il y pose sa tête, et ferme ses yeux quelques temps, soignant ses blessures et son âme meurtri pour les coups. <em>

_Son Héros souffrait, la Déesse le savait. Mais elle ne pouvait faire que peu de choses pour apaiser ses maux, et chaque jour, elle priait pour lui, pour sa vie et sa survie. Elle tentait de le protéger autant qu'il la protégeait, lui apportant sa lumière aux heures les plus sombres. _

_Elle se prit alors à rêver. Le Héros et elle, tous deux regardant dans la même direction, le Soleil se levant pour saluer leur terre, lavait de toute trace du Mal. C'était un doux rêve, qu'elle partageait souvent avec son protecteur, lui contant les merveilles de cette terre fabuleuse. Et il rêvait ensemble, souhaitant de tout leur cœur voir ce jour arriver. _

_Mais un beau jour, un ennemi plus fort que les autres se dressa sur leur route. Le Néant était à leur porte, et voulait emmener la Déesse, et avec elle, le monde qu'elle avait créé. Le Héros fit face, mais se retrouva bien vite à court de moyen, la haine du Néant annihilant ses forces. Il posa un genou en terre, puis l'autre, et finit par baisser la tête, s'avouant vaincu, ne pouvant regarder sa Déesse dans les yeux, tandis qu'autour de lui le feu régnait en maître, réduisant à néant leurs beaux efforts. _

_Le Néant n'eut aucune pitié. Il pilla, brûla et tua tout ce qui se trouvait en travers de son chemin, exterminant la moindre créature, volant les moindres trésors de ce beau monde naissant. Et quand le Héros rendit son dernier souffle, avec lui s'en alla le dernier espoir de la Déesse. Pourtant, elle ne rendit pas les armes. Elle continua de lutter, fièrement, se refusant au Néant, dont les assauts se faisaient de plus en plus violents. Elle finit par envoyer ses terres vers les cieux, dans l'espoir que le Mal ne puisse les atteindre. Puis elle mit fin à ses jours, devant les yeux du Néant, offrant sa vie pour sceller la sienne, dans l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur. _

_C'est ainsi que mourut un mythe, et naquit une légende._

_Et dans le feu et dans le sang, le Héros revint au côté de l'héritière de la Déesse. Et tous deux, mains dans la main, mirent fin au règne du Néant._

-C'est ainsi que vint à la vie la douce terre d'Hylia, porteuse de mille maux et de millions de bonheurs. En son cœur réside le Néant, mais également l'amour d'une Déesse qui donna sa vie pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait de tout son coeur. On dit que son Héros continue de se dresser contre le Mal, protégeant les héritiers du sang de la Déesse. Ont dit aussi que leurs deux âmes sont liées à travers le temps, mû par la même force de conviction, leurs yeux tournaient dans la même direction.

Les paroles furent douces, malgré le sang qui les noyait. Il y avait de l'amour dans chacun des mots, rassurant l'enfant qui dormait dans les bras de sa mère. Les forces de celles-ci la fuyaient pourtant, si vite qu'elle doutait de parvenir à son but. Mais, lorsqu'elle termina son histoire, elle fit face à l'arbre le plus grand qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Avec soulagement.

-Je vous en prie, Vénérable Arbre Mojo, prenez soin de mon fils. Il est promis à un grand avenir. Faites que la guerre ne l'emporte pas. Et dites-lui… Que je l'aime.

La mère serra une dernière fois l'enfant dans ses bras, et s'éteignit là, doucement, sûre d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait pour Link. Son petit Héros à elle allait vivre.

* * *

><p><em>Un avis sur la question ? :)<em>


End file.
